Mundos Paralelos 1
by Haruchan3001
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica sobreviviente del clan haruno esta dispuesta asesinar a cualquier persona para conseguir hacerce fuerte pero eso inplicaria unirse a Orochimaru. y asi poder matar a su hermana shinra haruno. Que mato a su familia, pero para eso ocuparia dejar a sus ccompañeros para hacerce fuerte. SASUSAKU 100% LEMON


**"Mundos Paralelos "**

En medio de un bosque en un tronco sale Sakura sentada y viendo el cielo, cierra los ojos y respira tranquilamente sonriendo.

eater 1

Se ve a sasuke subiendo unas escaleras que no tienen fin, derrepente ve una silueta caer desde arriba, el pelinegro trata de atraparla pero la persona habre sus ojos y deja ver unos hermosos ojos jade convirtiendose en rojos y cae a la oscuridad.

tsukimori Song

Sale sakura con sus ojos jade vendados, tocando el piano.

duved

-Sale sasuke viendo a un cuervo volar por los aires su pelo se meseaba por el aire.

Grow Yura Yura

Sale sakura corriendo por la ciudad contenta saludando a todas las personas sin darse cuenta choca con sasuke

bird

Sale sakura peleando con sasuke, salta para arriba quedando arriba de una roca de tras estaba la luna creando una silueta iluminada el aire meseaba su largo y rosado pelo

frame 2 ending.

Se muetran muchas velas en el piso dos gemelas llevaban un kimono blanco la dos se tomaron de las manos y cayeron al precipicio dejando una foto de una pelirosa y un pelinegro.

En la ciudad de konoha mucha gente luchaba para proteger a su familia, la ciudad era invadida por ninjas de otros clanes no tenian compasión si fuera una mujer, anciana o niños los aniquilaban uno por uno sin compasión, Orochimaru era el líder del clan se decia que hacia experimentos con sus propios soldados y les ponia hacia que perdieran los sentimientos y fueran fríos como los robots.

Shinra su mayor experimento capas de asesinar a miles de personas y seguir con su expresion fria.

El mundo era un completó caos, explosiones, muertes en cualquier lado y una enfermedad que ha quitado vidas a miles de personas.

Los haruno era un clan muy reconocido por todo el pais y el mundo, ellos tenian muy buenas habilidades, al igual que el clan Uchiha y el Uzumaki, pero... Habia un secreto que jamas habian revelado Shinra el experimento fue parte del clan Haruno pero Orochimaru habia visto que tenia muy buenas habilidades a comparación de su hermana menor Haruno Sakura a si que la secuestro, experimento con ella miles de veces hasta que por fin se pudo lograr su mayor creación, pero para su fortuna los policias de la ciudad de Konoha lo encontraron en una cueva y lo arrestaron dejando a su creación" ahí se suponia que la tenian en cuarentena ya que era un experimento muy avanzado y podria causar mucho daño a la renegados la liberaron creando un grupo de personas contra la humanidad y el mundo, dispuestas a crear un nuevo futuro.

...

-madre! no no madre!-se encontraba una pelirrosa llorando alfrente del cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre.

Miraba a un monton de personas correr al mi alrededor diciendome " que corriera" o escapara eso era lo unico que recuerdo desde aquel incidente, jure que me vengaria de esos monstruos pero para eso debia de convertirme en alguien fuerte como mi hermana Shinra Haruno...

15/11/13 6:22 am

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi edad? 14 años, No tengo familia mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenia 4 años, la persona que mas odio? Shinra era el experimento de Orochimaru, hasta que se salio de control todos entraron en panico y empezo la destruccion, shinra se suponia que era un robot creado para la paz del mundo, pero tomo el control de su creador y de toda persona que se le acercara entonces se creo el grupo llamado akatsuki era una alianza de personas con poderes muy fuertes comprometidos a crear una nueva raza o digamos un nuevo futuro. Yo lo que pienzo esque son unos emfermos mentales.

Mi hermana mayor Mayu era muy fuerteal igual que shinra siempre le tuve envidia mis padres siempre la amaron como si yo no existiera alguna ves me pregunte si en verdad era su hija la gente siempre me decia cosas a mis dejado de ser aquella pequeña sakura dulce e inocente para convertirme en alguien fuerte y derrotar a todos los que algun dia me criticaron y me hirieron sin piedad.

*Flash Back*

Corria por el parque al lado de mi perrito color cafe se llamaba Kurama, el viento meseaba mi cabello hasta que escuche un monton de voces fije mi vista para el frente y se encontraban 5 niños sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya, Vaya miren quien esta aqui la niñita de la Haruno y parece que tiene compañía un insignificante perrito -tomo a mi perrito sin piedad y los otros dos me tomaron los brazos por detras para que no pudiera escapar.

-Llora Haruno! O si no tu perro sufrira las lo unico que hice fue patearlo en su rodilla provocando que el niño se enojara y pateara a mi perro haciendo que cayera lado de un resbaladilla.

-Valla esto es mas divertido que molestarte-dijo, los otros 3 se dirijieron hacia el perro a patearlo sin piedad hasta matarlo.

Jure vengarme y que todas las personas me reconociera , no solo por ser la unica sobreviviente del clan haruno si no por se una gran soldada.

Sono mi despertador eso significaba que tenia que apresurarme o se me haria tarde para el primer dia de clases en la Academia.

Me vesti como cualquier dia me puse el uniforme de la escuela consistia en una blusa blanca manga larga con un chaleco color cafe y un moño rojo, la tipica falda color cafe y mis zapatos escolares me deje el pelo mi mochila y una manzana.

-adios madr..-no termine de decir la frase porque sabia que ya no...olvidenlo

Sali de mi casa cerrando la puerta con la llave.

Como si me sorprendiera habia un monton de cartas de chicos del colegio diciendome que era muy hermosa, que estupidez las tire a la basura y segui caminando oyendo muchos susurros de personas diciendo cosas de mi sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

-Fijate por donde caminas idiota ah lo siento sakura-me dijo arrepentida-yo no sabia-me extendio su mano yo no la acepte.

-no te preocupes-susurre dejandola sorprendida la esquive y segui caminando como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Habia llegado a clases como siempre temprano,sali afuera del salón pero choque con alguien.

-por que no te fijas por donde caminas idiota-le grite hasta fijarme en su rostro era el chico mas lindo de todo el planeta pero ese no era el punto era un uchiha mierda, le habia gritado de esa manera-lo siento...-dije mientras mis labios temblaban.

-no te preocupes-me dijo sonriendome espera me sonrio? Se supone que un uchiha es un idiota arrogante que aprovecha que es rico para mandar a cualquier persona

-no importa-le dije dejandolo sorprendido, segui caminando metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos de la falda.

-espera como te llamas?-dijo mientras borraba su sonrisa

-Hmp-dije para despues ignorarlo por completo dejandolo en completo shock

-eh sasuke!-gritaba un rubio corriendo hacia el con un monton de libros en la mano.

Pov Sasuke

Y ahí viene el idiota de naruto Uzumaki el idiota que dice que sera el presidente del pais y del salón

Entramos al salón yo solo la segui seguido de mi entro el profesor era un hombre peliplata con un peinado algo rebelde y con una mascara haciendolo ver misterioso

-Bueno por favor tomen asiento, como todos saben estan entrando a una nueva etapa sabían si pasan este nivel podran ser unos grandes soldados algun dia pero para eso tendran que pasar varias misiones, por eso los acomodamos en equipos de 3 personas

-Equipo 1 bla, bla, bla, bla equipo numero 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke

Continuara..


End file.
